


Somehow

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: I closed my eyes and splattered some words on paper and Tada! This weird concoction of teen angst and the desperation of someone with a broken home!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if anyone will enjoy the read but felt like sharing today! And instead of sharing money I decided to share emotions! :D  
> Marry extremely early Christmas!

I want to be out of this bed.   
Out of this room  
out of this house. 

I don't care where,  
but somewhere  
Else

Somewhere  
warm  
Somewhere  
safe

Not  
Alone.

I'm tired of alone.  
I'm tired of alone being a relief.

I don't care who,  
I don't care how,  
But I want to be with someone.

Someone  
nice

Someone I like being around.

I want out of this house  
Out of  
this mess  
out of me.

Somewhere.  
Where the warmth of someone makes me feel safe. 

Not  
Afraid.


End file.
